Thierry Rossereux
Thierry Rossereux was the third Lord of Christofains and Castellan of Petitmonte. History After the death of Edouard Rossereux, the burden of the quest for the Mortais Amulet fell to his son, Thierry. His father's actions had raised the already high esteem of the Rossereux family greatly, resulting in Thierry's own attendance at the court of the Duke of Montfort as a Knight Errant. His handsome features, chivalrous nature, success in Tournaments and hunts made him a favourite of Castle Montfort's maidens. Despite this, he seemed to loath leaving the grandeur of the court to earn his full knighthood. Indeed, in the end the test came to him. The despicable knight, Hervé de Malpassant had been roaming Bretonnia's fair lands. He sought challenges with honourable knights then, upon killing them, seized their lands. Arriving at the Montfortian estates, his gauntlet was duly laid, but rather than it being picked up by the ageing Duke, Thierry seized the challenge as his champion. The grinning dark knight's great strength forced Thierry back under a rain of blows that began to reduce his shield to kindling. As Hervé began to tire however, the cunning youth struck under his foe's sword-arm. The sword didn't stop its thrust until hilt rested against breastplate. The fiend gurgled a dying curse as his body juddered through the motions of its final death dance. Thierry's victory secured a marriage with the virtuous Gwendolyn, a cousin of the King himself. He was granted the title of Castellan and given command of the Montfortian border castle, Petitmonte. In his latter days, Thierry would speak happily of his time in the grand halls of Petitmonte, soft words that were rare compared with the bitterness that usually flowed from the twisted lips of his crippled frame, a bitterness that stemmed from what he felt was a cruel fate. For he had none of the restlessness of his forebears and cruel jibes had been aimed at him while he hunted with his adolescent heir, Mathieu, for Thierry had failed to adopt the Rossereux quest for the Mortais Amulet. The jibes soon grew into outright discourtesies. he was no longer invited to the Montfort court. feeling truly shamed, he had a Fleur de Lys emblazoned upon his coat-of-arms before he road out for the Forest of Arden. The amulet was allegedly hoarded with other treasures in the lair of the mighty Dragon, Sheonat. By now Thierry was no longer young, and the challenge was great. Despite defeating the dragon, he was lucky to escape with his life - and without the amulet. Thierry spent over a year in bedridden convalescence, a year in which Petitmonte was passed to a Castellan more fit for the duties. A year in which Gwendolyn succumbed to the grievous plague which swept over the cold chambers of Christofains. A year in which Thierry realised he was crippled, and had let the name of Rossereux slip, seemingly irrevocably from grace. Hervé Malpassant's dying curse had played itself out. When Thierry passed away, the quest to restore honour to the Rossereux line fell to his son... Source * : Inferno! Magazine #12 - The Questing Rossereux Category:Bretonnian Characters Category:Montfort Category:T Category:R